His Special Gift
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: It's Kiba's birthday and none of his friends got him a gift. Except Shino. ShinoKiba


**Kiba-kun :whine:!! Please forgive me X!! I never meant to forget your birthday. I was just so busy this whole week and completely forgot all of July birthdays. Good thing I remembered before my birthday, but a lot of stories have been posted today :sweat: heh, heh. I hope people will like that.**

**Important: Dedicated to Kiba for his birthday! Good God, you are just to smexy, Kiba-kun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if Kishimoto-sensei is feeling generous he'll lend my both Neji and Kiba for a day. Hmm… Neji, Kiba and Oujo sandwich XD lmao!! I'm such a pervert!**

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba laid down upon the soft grass and looked up at the bright sun, which was partially hidden by clouds. The brunette let out a long sigh as he placed his hands behind his head. His big dog, Akamaru, was busy running around in the open training field. 

The Chuunin had been training all morning and was taking a well-deserved break. He did not have any missions today and he needed something to preoccupy his time. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

The dog lover then felt something land on the bridge of his noise and his eyes shot open. He looked surprised to see a butterfly perched on his nose, as it flapped its wings slowly. Kiba then sat up and watched the butterfly take off from his nose and fly behind him. The tiny insect then landed on an out stretched finger.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said. Kiba knew that voice by heart and was almost certain that the butterfly had flown to him.

"I'm training." Kiba said with a laugh as the person behind him walked toward the brunette.

"It looked more like you were sleeping." Aburame Shino said from behind his high collar of his shirt and with his hood still draped over his head. He then stood beside the dog lover and watched the butterfly fly off of his finger and into the sky.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Kiba pouted. He crossed his arm over his chest as he heard a chuckle escape from his best friend. "I was just taking a rest after a very exhausting training exercise."

Shino paused for a moment. "You were training?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Kiba decided to answer it like a question anyway.

"Yeah. I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to train today." Kiba retorted as he laid back down on the grass. "I was bored so I decided to train. Simple as that."

Shino then removed his hand from his pocket and held it out to the brunette beside him. "Come on." The bug lover said. Kiba then reached for he hand and rose to his feet with Shino's help.

"Nani? Where are we going?" Kiba asked as his follow Chuunin started to drag him away from the training grounds.

"You'll see." Kiba scowled at how blunt Shino could be at times. Kiba then looked over to Akamaru, who seemed like he was enjoying lying in the sun.

'_He'll be okay for a few minutes.'_ Kiba thought to himself.

He then let himself be dragged around the village by his best friend. Kiba was curious as to where Shino was taking him and he wanted to know badly. The two boys walked along the streets of Konohagakure in silence.

Shino then stopped walking once he had reached his destination. He removed his grip on Kiba's wrist and then placed his hand back into his pocket.

"We're here." Shino said in his usual indifference tone. Kiba the looked at the place Shino had brought him.

"Ichiraku?" Kiba asked. "Why are w—" But before Kiba could finish, a large group of people suddenly appeared out of a large puff of smoke.

"SURPRISE!!" They cheered together. Kiba nearly had a heart attacked from the sudden arrival of all his friends. Once Kiba's heartbeat returned to normal, he realized that everyone from Teams Seven, Eight, Ten and Team Gai had shown up.

"W-What's this for?" Kiba asked. He then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For your birthday, of course." Yamanaka Ino said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"No! I did not forget my own birthday!" Kiba tried to hide the blush that threatening to appear of his tan face.

"Whatever, let's order!" Uzumaki Naruto whined as he held his stomach. "I'm starving." After Sakura had hit him across the back of his head, the group actually did order their ramen.

"So, Shino." Kiba said after he had started eating his ramen. "Why did you choose to have this at Ichiraku anyway? I mean it's not big enough to seat everyone." Kiba then laughed as he looked outside where a lot of his friends were either standing or sitting on the ground.

"Actually it was Naruto's idea to come here." Shino the pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. Kiba laughed at that statement. It was just like Naruto to choose Ichiraku for a surprise birthday party. "But it was my idea to have a party." Shino added that last part in quickly.

Kiba then quickly turned his head to face his best friend. Kiba then swallowed the noodles in his mouth and smiled at the bug lover. "Thanks, Shino." Kiba gave a handsome smile, to which Shino smiled himself beneath his shirt's high collar.

The party was short, but it was a lot of fun. Sai, like usual, had made a comment about Naruto having a small penis and Naruto started yelling at him. Sakura muttered about how immature her teammates were, while Tenten and Ino were asking how the ANBU would know how big Naruto was. Hinata was blushing like mad from the conversation.

Someone must have slipped Rock Lee some alcohol sometime during the party, because he almost did his move the "Drunken Fist" on Choji and Shikamaru. Neji stopped Lee from hurting the other two just in time and then dragged the drunken raven home.

Soon it became late and the group decided they should all head home. They separated into groups of threes and twos as they left, since most of them lived near at least one other person. Shino decided to go back to the training grounds to pick up Akamaru. Once the pair got to the open field, Kiba called out Akamaru's name, but the dog did not come.

"He must have gone home already." Kiba said as he stretched his arms out over his head. Kiba then paused and let his arms drop to his sides. "Oi!" Kiba said in an irate tone as he turned to Shino. "If that was a party for my birthday, why didn't I get any presents?"

Shino paused for a moment. He had not realized that the others had not given Kiba anything for his birthday. "I'm sure they'll get you something." Shino said in a stoic voice.

"But you didn't get me anything either!" Kiba growled. "Some friend you are." Kiba then crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. Shino secretly smiled behind his high collar. He did get the dog lover something, but he was merely waiting for the right moment to give it to him. Shino then realized that this was going to be as good a time as any. The two boys were alone in the training field and the sky had started to turn dark. Everything was perfect.

"I never said I didn't get you something." Shino said as he pushed his sunglasses closer to his eyes yet again.

"Eh?" Kiba said as he turned back to the Chuunin. "You did? Okay then, let's see it." Kiba then dropped his arms to his side and his expression became excited. Shino smirked at his childish behavior.

"Close your eyes." Shino ordered the dog lover. Kiba looked at Shino with a confused expression, but did as he was asked. Shino then, pulled his hood off of his head and lowered his collar so that the bottom half of his face could be seen once again. He then leaned in closer to Kiba.

The brunette felt the heat from Shino's breath on his face, but before he could say anything about it Shino had already pressed his lips to his own. Kiba swore he felt his heart stop. The Chuunin had secretly wished that his best friend would return his feelings one day, and it just happened that said day would be his birthday.

Shino was surprised himself to feel Kiba push back into the kiss. He was even more surprised when he felt Kiba's tongue trail his bottom lip. Shino opened his mouth to let Kiba's hot tongue into his mouth. Shino then found that his arms had wrapped themselves around Kiba's waist and that his best friend's hands were tangled in Shino hair.

The two separated only when the lungs begged for air once again. Kiba gasped for air as he looked at Shino's face. A small blush had settled on his cheeks. "That was… a great present." Kiba gave a laugh as he continued to pant for air.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Shino admitted honestly.

"I'm glad you finally did." Kiba said with a big grin.

"You could have done it." Shino said as he let go of the brunette and pulled his collar back up over his mouth and then place his hood back on his head.

"No way, man!" Kiba shouted. "You would have kicked my ass if I did that and you didn't like it! I enjoy living."

Shino turned to face Kiba once again and gave a short chuckle. "You're right. I would have." Shino agreed. He then began walking away from his best friend. Kiba noticed him walking away and quickly ran beside him. "That's why I'm going to be seme."

"NANI?!" Kiba said as he stopped walking. Kiba's face had turned bright red at Shino's bold remark. "How said you could be… I never said I let you… What makes you think I'd let you get…" Kiba was having trouble finishing a sentence.

As the brunette continued to yell, Shino laughed to himself. Kiba's reaction immediately reminded Shino of why he loved him. "If you disagree, you'll have to take the seme position from me." Shino smirked. He could tell that Kiba's blush had just become ten times worse.

All in all… Kiba had a great birthday that year.

* * *

**UWAAH!! ShinoKiba fluff X3!! It's too cute. You can all use you imagination to guess what the two did after the last scene. But just so you know, whatever you come up with it the result of your dirty, dirty minds. Not mine…. Okay so I thought about something dirty too, but it is expected of me :smile:. **

**I feel bad that Sai made into one of my fics and in his first appearance, he doesn't have any lines. Gomen ne Sai-kun X!!**


End file.
